Clash of the Cliques
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: High school is filled with cliques that should never collide. Yet, clashing is inevitable when you're not looking where you're going. After their crash, a gamer nerd and little miss popular instantly get on each others' bad side, but instead of never speaking to the other again without spiteful words, they learn they'll have to get along with their siblings together. Side ChuViet.


Every high school has cliques. There's the popular groups: preps, jocks, beauty queens, class clowns, and so on. Then there's the middle class groups: drama kids, artists, stoners, skaters, kids 'out to make a difference', again, so on. And finally, the forgotten nobodies: band geeks, hardcore video gamers, socially awkward 'tumblr' groupie, nerds, and more. When those in different social ranks clash, it can feel like hell as been unleashed.

Mei Li, a girl among the populars as a drill team beauty queen with style matching the cutest and coolest fashion trends trending in all the world's fashion capitals. Xiang Wang‒ or Leon among his peers at school‒ a video game nobody at the bottom with skills and strategies that could compete with champion gamers. Two very different people that wouldn't even think of batting an eye at the other until a every eventful day.

"Seriously, Mei, you have the cutest style ever!" one of Mei's friends squealed, loving her pink skirt and white bow shirt, knee high socks and boots.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, I just threw this on last minute this morning," Mei modestly said, checking her makeup in a hand mirror. "I had to do my makeup in the car." She was too busy checking if her eye shadow was smudged, she ran into another student. The blame was not completely hers for the other was too engrossed in his game to notice her. The collision caused the two juniors to fall and drop something important to them both.

"Oh my god!" the two teenagers yelled, collecting their dropped possessions.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, video game junkie," Mei hissed as Bella helped her up. "There's a scratch right in the middle of my mirror!"

"Oh yeah, well your stupid mirror didn't cost you an arm and a leg," the boy, Xiang, hissed back, wiping any smudges off his new limited addition Pokemon 3DS. "How can you see yourself in that tiny mirror with such a big head, attention whore?" Normally, Xiang would just apologize and be on his way, but she had insulted him first. And his new 3DS could've been damaged.

Mei and Bella angrily gaped at Xiang's harsh insult as he was getting up. "You don't want to cross us, nerd," Bella growled. "We can easily push you farther down than the ground. The rest of your high school years will be spiritless, party-less, and dateless."

"Oh please don't," Xiang sarcastically said. "I live to be stuck in a crowd of people like you," he finished, plugging in his headphones and heading to class. Ironically, he started playing his game again, though he was actually very good at navigating with his eyes on the screen.

"What a little creep," Mei huffed, starting to head to class along with Bella.

"Tell me about it," the Belgian girl agreed. "Who was that anyways?"

Mei shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope we don't see him again."

* * *

><p>Later that day during lunch, Xiang was reliving that morning's crash unhappily with his friends.<p>

"Wait, Mei Li? Drill team Mei Li?" one of Xiang's friends, asked unbelievingly. "You crashed into the cutest girl in the entire school and you fucking told her off!?"

"Yeah," Xiang answered, annoyed. "Now hurry up and pick a stage." He and his group of friends were sitting on the ground and playing Super Smash Bros. in the hallway‒ away from the cafeteria and crowds like other nobodies.

"What the hell is wrong with you da ze!?" another one of Xiang's friends, Yong Soo, yelled. "You don't just tell off people like her!"

"Well I fucking did," Xiang said, blasting Yong Soo's character out of the screen. "Make me drop my new 3DS..." he grumbled.

"Have your eyes been so screwed by constantly staring at a screen that you need to get stronger glasses, or are your eyes already crap and you wear useless glasses just for looks?" the group heard a well known voice ask.

"What do you want, Princess?" Xiang hissed, barely acknowledging Mei.

"I was just heading to lunch when I overheard your little spiel," Mei answered. "For your information, I didn't 'make' you drop anything."

"Oh, I guess I must be mistaken because everything little miss popular says has to be right," Xiang ridiculed, still not lifting his gaze from his game.

Mei gaped once again, offended. With a 'humph', she turned on her heal and stomped off to the cafeteria, mutter a 'fucking game freak'.

One of his friends snorted, holding down a laugh. "Oh my god, Leon Wang, you are the best thing to walk these hallways."

"I hate populars," he hissed, putting down his winning game. "They go around with their bloody 'better-than-you' attitude and it pisses me off."

Yong Soo laughed. "Danger alert! We can always tell how pissed you are the moment you go all Britsy!"

"Sod off!" Xiang hissed.

"It's those two things that always confuse me," Yong Soo pressed on teasing. "How you picked up those words yet you're not really British, and how you insult populars and their, quote unquote, ' 'better-than-you' attitude', yet you have one yourself."

"I don't go prancing it around," Xiang growled, giving his friend a good punch to the arm.

* * *

><p>The end of school finally rolled along and Mei and Bella were making their way out of the building.<p>

"My brother isn't going to be home tonight. You should, like, come and sleep over today!" Bella said to Mei.

"Can't, sorry," Mei sadly responded. "My sister's picking me up today and we're hanging out. I'm so excited!"

"Oh yeah! That's so awesome!"

Mei nodded. "We haven't hung out all that often since she moved in with her fiancé."

"Uuu, fiancé." Bella giggled.

Mei laughed. "Yeah, she finally finished moving and unpacking," she explained, scanning the school parking lot until she saw her sister's car. "There she is!" Mei pointed out excitedly. "I'll see you Monday! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Mei ran up to her sister's car. "Lien!"

Lien got out of the car. "Hey, Mei. How was school today?" she asked.

Mei groaned. "A big pain in the butt. There's this one boy who was just, ugh! I don't even want to think about it," she vented. "But, you being here is gonna make the rest of my day a whole lot better."

Lien smiled. "Glad I can brighten your day. You don't mind if we give Yao's brother a ride home, do you?"

Mei's eyes widened. "Really? You didn't tell me his brother went to my school!"

Lien's smile faltered. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that."

"Huh... Well, I still don't know much about him. He doesn't talk much."

"That why I've never met him?" Mei asked.

Lien shrugged, perking up a bit when seeing who they were talking about. "There he is," she pointed out. "Xiang!"

Mei turned, seeing a boy unlocking his bike from the bike rack.

"Xiang!" Lien shouted again, gaining the boy's attention.

Mei's eyes widened once again and even wider. When the boy had turned and neared her and her sister, Mei realized it was the same boy who she butted heads with.

"You again!?" the two teenagers yelled when seeing each other.

"Wait, you're Yao's brother!?"

"Wait, you're Lien's sister?"

The two of them added also at the same time.

"But, your name's Leon, isn't it?" Mei disbelievingly asked. "I heard the other guy say that!"

Xiang only shook his head a bit, thinking a bit while ignoring Mei's question. "You're last name is Li though. Lien's last name is Nguyen."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Lien quickly interrupted, "you two do know each other?"

"He's the guy I was talking about a second ago!" Mei yelled.

"Pssh, everyone knows little miss popular," Xiang scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Well then," Lien started with an amused smile. "This is going to be interesting. Xiang, why don't you but that in the back and I'll drive you home?"

"I don't want to be in the same car with him," Mei argued.

"Being in a compact space with you doesn't sound much like a walk on the beach to me neither, Princess," Xiang hissed as he did as told.

Mei only gestured to him as if trying to prove a point.

"Just get in the car," Lien said. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><em>I just had another idea. I know Hong Kong doesn't wear glasses, but I kinda wanted to go in that direction. This isn't really a 'top priority' story, so warning now, not many updates.<em>


End file.
